<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Bilbo Baggins, for the Six O'Clock News by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785106">This is Bilbo Baggins, for the Six O'Clock News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Natural Disaster, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is the go to reporter for natural disasters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What If? AU Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Bilbo Baggins, for the Six O'Clock News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's WhatIf AU 'Natural Disasters' challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were watching the news and a report came up about a natural disaster and Bilbo Baggins was reporting on it, be it flood, heavy snowfall or the arrival of a major storm, then you knew it was significant.  Anything presented by a local reporter was more of a fill in, of interest to those in the area, but otherwise could be safely ignored.</p><p>If you switched on to watch the news and the first item was presented by Bilbo Baggins, you knew it was something major.  You would call out to your partner to come and watch, and you know you’d soon be getting texts from your friends discussing the latest disaster.</p><p>Bilbo Baggins was very good at his job.  You wouldn’t see him standing in a flooded road wondering if the water was about to come over the top of his wellies.  You wouldn’t see him being blown along a promenade when every sensible person was taking shelter.  Yes, he would be there, experiencing the weather, but standing somewhere he wouldn’t get in the way of the emergency services, and making sure his cameraman was equally well protected.</p><p>At the moment Bilbo was standing under the metal awning of a seafront café on such a promenade, watching the waves crashing over slightly further along.  The café itself was closed, but there was sufficient shelter he could make a report as soon as the six o’clock news began.  He had already shot two pieces to camera, the first from higher up, looking down into the harbour, the second from the far end of the promenade before the wind had grown even stronger and made it impossible to remain.  These would be used after he had done his live introductory piece and would also serve if the wind veered and they were forced to abandon their current position.</p><p>The church clock chimed six and Thorin Oakenshield, his cameraman and his partner, started the camera rolling.  The studio presenter made the introduction and Bilbo began to speak.  He gave details of where the storm had come from, its speed, and the destruction it had already wrought.  He mentioned the preparations which were being made and emphasised the importance of staying away from exposed areas.  He avoided emotive language, simply presenting the facts, and letting the pictures convey the rest.  A quick nod from Thorin and he finished slightly quicker than he had intended, saying they needed to move further back from the sea front.</p><p>Once safely away from the front, the two returned to the hotel where they had a room booked.  They had just changed out of their sodden clothing when Bilbo’s phone rang. </p><p>After listening to the call, Bilbo turned to Thorin and said, “They won’t need us again until the nine o’clock broadcast.  The regional lot are using a couple of local reporters from other places and will also pick up on what we’ve already sent.”</p><p>“What do they want for the nine o’clock?  It’s going to be quite dangerous down at the front, and there won’t be much light either.”</p><p>“We’ll do an outside the temporary command post spot and pre-record a couple of interviews with whoever’s in charge beforehand.”</p><p>Bilbo glanced at his notes to see who would be most appropriate to approach for an interview.  There would be little problem getting one, everybody liked to be interviewed by Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>Thorin nodded.  “Good.  Well that gives us time to grab a quick bite to eat and then we should be off again.”</p><p>Bilbo grinned.  “One day I shall return to reporting on garden fetes, and you will be taking pictures of prize dahlias, but in the meantime, there’s nothing like being cold and wet in pursuit of the news.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>